Previews from Arthur's Perfect Christmas
Here are the Previews from Arthur's Perfect Christmas 'September 12, 2000 (Original Release)' 'Opening' #FBI Warning Screen #Sony Wonder Logo #Random House Home Video Logo #Few Minutes of the Episode #Title Card 'Closing' #End Credits #Cinar Logo #WGBH Boston Logo #Marc Brown Studios Logo #Arthur's Perfect Christmas Fundings 'December 24, 2011 (Children's First Release)' 'Opening' #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #PBS Kids Logo #Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Family Fun Videos Trailer #Barney in Outer Space / It's Time for Counting / Barney's Big Surprise Videos Trailer #Barney's Great Adventure Soundtrack Bumper #Barney's Christmas Star Trailer #The Wiggles Music Video: Hot Potato for Wiggle Time Trailer #Time Warner Cable Kids' Holiday Movie Merry-thon! Promo #Time Warner Cable Kids Shows Promo #Arthur: A Live Adventure Commercial #Feature Program Screen #Random House Home Video Logo #Few Minutes of the Episode #Title Card 'Closing' #End Credits #Cinar Logo #WGBH Boston Logo #Marc Brown Studios Logo #Arthur's Perfect Christmas Funding #Arthur at www.pbs.org Bumper #Arthur VHS Offer #Happy Holidays Love, Barney Soundtrack Promo #Bright Beginnings Trailer #A Day at the Beach Trailer #Barney's Fun & Games Trailer #Barney's Talent Show Trailer #PBS Kids Check it Out: G-Garden Promo #Hubba Bubba Max Watermelon Strawberry Gum Commercial #Moon Sand Treasure Kingdom Commercial #Happy Feet Two Trailer #Barney Move 'n Groove Dance Mat Commercial #Chuck E. Cheese's Commercial #PBS Kids Logo 'December 23, 2012 (Children's Second Release for PBS Kids, Lyrick Studios and HIT Entertainment)' 'Opening' #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #PBS Kids Logo #Lyrick Studios Logo #HIT Entertainment Logo #Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Trailer #Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure Trailer #Monsters Inc. 3D Trailer #Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Family Fun Videos Trailer #Barney in Outer Space Trailer #It's Time for Counting Trailer #The Wiggles Music Video: Hot Potato for Yummy Yummy Trailer #Time Warner Cable Kids: The Channel Promo #Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas Trailer #12 from the Barney Videos Promo #My Party with Barney Commercial #ActiMates Barney Commercial #Mickey's Fun Songs Videos Trailer #Arthur Video Collection Trailer #Arthur: A Live Adventure Commercial #Please Stay Tuned Screen (Wishbone version) #Nick Jr. Face Sings Yes & No Opera #Random House Home Video Logo #Few Minutes of the Episode #Title Card 'Closing' #End Credits #Cinar Logo #WGBH Boston Logo #Mac Brown Studios Logo #Arthur's Perfect Christmas Funding #Arthur at www.pbs.org Bumper #Arthur VHS Offer #Nick Jr. Face Says Merry Christmas and Goodbye #Happy Holidays Love, Barney Soundtrack Promo #Bright Beginnings Trailer #Barney's Good Day, Good Night Trailer #Barney's Adventure Bus Trailer #Kids for Character: Choices Count! Trailer #Barney Camp WannaRunnaRound Trailer #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Trailer #Groundling Marsh Videos Trailer #Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer #Barney's Colors & Shapes Trailer #Disney Sing-Along Songs 1992 Videos Trailer #Barney's Sense-Sational Day Trailer #Barney Once Upon a Time Trailer #Kids for Character Trailer #We are Family: A Musical Message for All Music Video #Hubba Bubba Max Watermelon Strawberry Gum Commercial #Moon Sand Treasure Kingdom Commercial #Barney's Fun & Games Trailer #Barney's Talent Show Trailer #Wishbone's Dog Days of the West Trailer #Shelly Duvall's Mother Goose Rock 'n Rhyme Trailer #Happy Feet Two Tralier #Barney Move 'n Groove Dance Mat Commercial #Chuck E. Cheese's Commercial #HIT Entertainment Logo #PBS Kids Logo #Lyrick Studios Logo 'December 23, 2013 (Children's Third Release for PBS Kids, Lyrick Studios, HIT Entertainment, Lionsgate, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment and Universal Studios Entertainment)' 'Opening' #FBI Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios Logo #PBS Kids Logo #HIT Entertainment Logo #Lionsgate Logo #Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Logo #Universal Studios Home Entertainment Logo (2012-, 2013 variant) #Care Bears: A Belly Badge for Wonderheart Trailer #Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway Trailer #Barney's Great Adventure Soundtrack Promo #Maisy Promo #Time Warner Cable Kids 2 Teaser Trailer #Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie Blu-Ray and DVD Trailer #Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Trailer #Walking with Dinosaurs Theatrical Trailer #Franklin Videos Trailer #The Busy World of Richard Scarry Videos Trailer #Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Family Fun Videos Trailer #Barney in Outer Space / It's Time for Counting / Barney's Big Surprise Videos Trailer #Barney's Great Adventure Soundtrack Bumper #The Wiggles Music Video: Hot Potato for Yummy Yummy Trailer #Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites: Volume 1 Trailer #Time Warner Cable Kids Promo #Barney Song Magic Banjo Commercial #My Party with Barney Commercial #Arthur's New Friend Commercial #Microsoft ActiMates Interactive Barney Commercial #Barney Videos Promo 3 (UK) #Arthur Video Collection Trailer #Arthur: A Live Adventure Commercial #Feature Presentation Screen #Nick Jr. Opens Arthur's Perfect Christmas #Random House Home Video Logo #A Few Minutes of the Episode #Title Card 'Closing' #End Credits #Cinar Logo #WGBH Boston Logo #Marc Brown Studios Logo #Arthur's Perfect Christmas Funding #Arthur at www.pbs.org Bumper #Arthur VHS Offer #Nick Jr. Face Says Merry Christmas and Goodbye #Happy Holidays Love, Barney Soundtrack Promo #Bright Beginnings Trailer #Barney's Good Day, Good Night Trailer #Barney's Adventure Bus Trailer #Mary-Kate and Ashley's Videos Trailer #ZOOM 1999 Preview #Kids for Character: Choices Count! Trailer #Barney's Muscial Scrapbook Trailer #Groundling Marsh Videos Trailer #Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer #Disney Sing-Along Songs 1999 Videos Trailer #Barney Once Upon a Time Trailer #Kids for Character Trailer #Hubba Bubba Max Watermelon Strawberry Gum Commercial #Moon Sand Treasure Kingdom Commercial #Barney's Fun & Games Trailer #Barney's Talent Show Trailer #Wishbone's Dog Days of the West Trailer #Shelly Duvall's Mother Goose Rock 'n Rhyme Trailer #Barney Move 'n Groove Dance Mat Commercial #Chuck E. Cheese's Commercial #PBS Kids Logo #Lyrick Studios Logo #HIT Entertainment Logo #Lionsgate Logo #Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Logo #Universal Studios Home Entertainment Logo (2012-, 2013 variant)